Parallel
by Ming24
Summary: A love story that is tested and threatened. Will they find their way back to each other when there were tore apart, or will their life end up as the Soul Society and Human world, a parallel universe? HitsuKarin
1. Chapter 1

**Well, let's assume that the winter war takes more than 5 years, and during that time Toshiro and Karin grow closer as he stays in the real world with his lieutenant most of the time. They are seeing each other, and of course Ichigo knows about this.(You can imagine how he is gonna act, but that is not gonna be the main point in the story) Toushiro also grows up, and you will find out soon why. ****And ohhh!! Hinamori, she will appear in the story too, but right now she is the coma because she cannot accept the truth about Aizen.**

**I guess that's all that you need to know :)**

**--**

_A shadow crept through the open window of Kurosaki residence; it walked closer to a girl with a straight black hair who was sleeping peacefully on the bed next to the window._

"_Karin" Toushiro said softly._

_He wasn't sure he wanted to wake her up. Somehow he just wanted to keep looking at her liked this. She looked beautiful and vulnerable in the middle of the night. Her face lit up in the moon light, her breathing was calm and steady, and he found that his cheek flushed slightly as he was looking at her. _

"_Can't sleep?" He asked her as he felt her awaking slowly._

"_Not really, I just feel like someone is watching me, and it's you Toushiro." She replied quietly, smiling back at him "Why do you come here so late at night?"_

"_I need to talk to you." He answered, not entirely sure if he wanted to talk to her._

"_What's wrong?" She questioned him worriedly._

"_You know," He said after awhile. "I'm not supposed to be here right now."_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_We have to stop what we are doing." He continued without answering her question._

"_What are you talking about? Are you saying we should break up? Toushiro, we have already talked about this and we have gotten this far. Why do you want to quit now? __I already told you I'm not afraid of the Soul Society."_

"_Karin," He said seriously, looking at her for the first time. "This is not about the Soul Society. This is all about you I don't want you to get hurt. We are at war, and I don't want to drag you into it. You have a life here, and I don't, I'm dead and all I do is fighting."_

_She was utterly stunned. She knew this time she couldn't stop him. He had already made up his mind._

"_Toushiro." She said sadly._

_He stayed quiet. He didn't know what to do or what to say to her to make her feel better, when he didn't even feel good himself. So he turned back towards the window, lingering there for a moment. His mind was racing, because he wasn't sure if breaking up with her was the best solution, but he knew he had to do it, he had to focus on the war and he knew he couldn't stand it if someone hurt her because of him."_

_Then, without a glance, he jumped out of the window._

Toushiro woke up trembling, and covered in sweat.

It was only at night, when he was trying to sleep that he allowed his thoughts to move to her. He knew he missed her. He wanted to see her, to be near her, and hear her laugh again. He broke up with her to protect her, but that didn't stop the empty feeling in his stomach. It had been liked this three month since he broke up with her.

He couldn't get that dream to go away. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes, their last moment together kept repeating itself every night.

"She is fine." He told himself softly, while trying to calm himself before going back to sleep again.

...

The door of the 10th squad office slid open, revealing the young captain who looked tired and miserable.

"Taicho!!" Matshumoto cried in surprise, she didn't expect to see him this early in the morning. It's true that he was a workaholic, but working at 5 a.m. in the morning, he would have been crazy if he did that.

"I can't sleep." He replied, walking to his desk.

"It's her again, isn't it?" She asked him sympathically. She knew he didn't get enough sleep since he broke up with Karin, because he kept thinking about her. And she knew he was still in love with her, that was why he felt extremely guilty about it.

He nodded and sighed, while sitting on his chair.

"Taicho, does it ever cross your mind that maybe you are overacting?"

He glared at his lieutenant, but it wasn't his usual glare because it was full of sadness.

"I know what you mean, but I don't want to put her in danger. Her rietsu was high enough to attract any hollows or arrancars, she doesn't need me around her, she was the perfect target for them and you know that."

Matsumoto sighed, she hated seeing him like this.

"You know we have to go to the real world today, right? And you will probably see her again because she is Ichigo's sister."

"I know. Let's see what will happen when we get there."

...

Toushiro and Matsumoto had to come to Karakura town to prepare for the battle, as the 10th squad had taken the responsibility from the Gotei 13, to guard the real world. Under normal circumstances, he would be excited and happy because it meant seeing Karin again. But he felt dreadful to come back this time. What would he do if he saw her again? And what would she do if she saw him? The last time they met didn't go very well, he broke up with her and turned away to leave immediately after saying what he had to say. He didn't even stay to hear her response, because he couldn't.

The note attached on the door of Orihime's place just made everything worse for Toushiro too; Orihime's wasn't there because she was on a trip to Tokyo with her friend. Though the note said they could come in and stayed there, he felt that it was rude to do so. Urahara's shop wasn't even an option for him and his lieutenant, because that place was already too crowded. So there was only one place left for them to stay and it was Kurosaki residence.

"Taicho, are you sure?" Matsumoto questioned him upon knowing his decision.

He nodded and led his lieutenant.

Everything went almost perfect there, He and Matsumoto went patrolling early in the morning and came back late in the evening everyday. The worst part of everyday, however, was a dinner time that Yuzu insisted that everyone eat together. And each time it got harder and harder for him not to stare at Karin who sat across the table. They talked to each other as if nothing was wrong, but he couldn't draw his attention from her, and often found himself not paying attention to the rest of the conversation around him as he looked at her.

This went unnoticed to everyone, but across the table Karin was having a similar problem. She quickly hated her dinner time, no matter how good Yuzu's cooking was. She hated being near him, or heard him talking. She ate less and less because she couldn't seem to focus on her food when she felt her eyes drawn towards him like a magnet. The dance between them kept going until they caught each other's eyes, both of them would immediately look away and stare into their plates for the rest of the meal.

Overall, Everything went better than he expected. Matsumoto had been helping him with a paper work and report that he had to send back to the Soul Society, though it was not that much but he knew she tried to him relieve some stress, especially after seeing Karin. He and Ichigo went along quite well even Ichigo knew that he and Karin broke up. He knew deep down, Ichigo was relieved that he didn't drag Karin to the war with him, that was why Ichigo didn't annoy him as usual. The only problem for him was Karin, but he kept telling himself that it would be over soon, when the war ended he would no longer see her and both of them would not suffer anymore.

Toushiro was lost in his thoughts while he was walking out of the house. He didn't notice that the door was slid open until Karin walked into him.

"Oh!" Karin said as she saw him.

She was shocked to see him. He was the reason she came home late almost everyday. Everyone knew she loved playing soccer and she had couple friends playing with her after school. But since he came and stayed here, she made it her priority after school, because she knew it was the best excuse that she would have.

"Umm.. I'm sorry." He said awkwardly. He wasn't sure that he was sorry for walking into her or breaking up with her.

"It's okay," She said. "Why are you here?, Are you patrolling this late?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just thinking about something."

Silence.

Neither of them didn't know what to say.

"Well," She said, biting her lips. "I guess, if we don't have anything to say to each other, I'm going to bed then."

"Wait, Karin." He immediately grabbed her arms trying to stop her.

She looked at him, and waited for him to continue what he was going to say, but he found that he couldn't think of anything to say to her anymore.

"I see, you really have nothing to say to me, Toushiro." She said finally and walking into the house, leaving him alone.

...

Toushiro walked to his favourite spot, he was deeply disturbed by the way Karin acted towards him, but he knew this was the only thing that could be expected from her. She was practically left in the dark, he didn't tell her the real reason why he broke up with her. He sighed, and looked up to the sky above Karakura town.

_"Kurosaki!!" He turned around and snapped immediately._

_He was annoyed, extreamly annoyed. He just escaped his free spirited lieutenant and her shopping plan to have some time alone with himself, only to find that everything had to end abruptely because the soccer ball hit his head. _

_Karin smirked, clearly enjoying the sight of him being annoyed._

_"Hey, Toushiro. Long time no see," She replied back, running towards him and acting oblivious to his reaction towards her earlier. "You looked taller by the way, what's wrong with you, I thought Shinigami wasn't supposed to be growing up?"_

_He groaned._

_"I thought I will never see you again." She continued._

_"I have something to do here."_

_"So how long you are going to be here this time?" She asked curiously._

_"I don't know"_

_"Well, I kinda miss you, Toushiro. It's hard to find a good soccer player around here, so if you're free._ _Maybe we ca-"_

_"I'm not free, Kurosaki." He replied simply, didn't even looked at her._

_"Is it wrong to be friendly?" She asked bluntly. "You know, I never see you act friendly around anyone. You are so up tight and boring all the time."_

_He gave her a glare, and was about to open his mouth to protest. But the weird gurgling noise came out. He immediately touched his stomach._

_"Are you hungry?" She asked_

_"No, not really."_

_"Come on, Toushiro. You dont have to lie. Let's go, maybe I can find something for you."_

_With that said, she started to walk away, looking back at him as if asking him to follow her, and he did._

Toushiro smiled to himself, this was the memory that made him happy.

"Taicho!!" His lieutenant called him from the distance. "We need to go now, Karin disappaears from the house and everyone is looking for her."

--

**Please review, I find it hard to develop a story, without the readers' opinion. I plan to bring Gin back. Should I make him a villian or a good guy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I didn't plan to write this chapter at first, but we already know what Toushiro thinks about the whole thing. So it will be fair to know what Karin thinks too. So most of it is going to be flashbacks of their relationship and what happens in the past between them. And 2 votes for Gin as a good guy, anyone want him to be a bad guy? I'm still waiting for your opinions. :) and sorry for the ooc-ness, I know both of them act tough all the time, but it doesn't mean that they will never have these emotions :P**

**--**

The light crept through the crack in the curtains and into the room. A small figure of Karin Kurosaki was upon the bed, her face in her knees, shivering slightly. She looked up when she heard a window from the room besides hers slid opened. She knew it was time for her brother to do his shinigami duty again, and he was leaving the house with Rukia.

Her long black hair fell in front of her dark eyes, protecting them from the light. She tucked it behind her ear and took a deep breath. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she swept away a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand; she hated crying; it made her feel weak, however, it seemed to be what she was good at lately.

"Please let it be just a bad dream." She closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

She was in turmoil, heartache, and in pain; she hated that he left her, and hated herself for still loving him. She wanted to smile or talk to him the way she used to when she found out that he stayed at her house, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The truth was, she could still see that he loved her, but it didn't make her feel happy at all, instead it made her feel sick. She didn't understand the real reason why they had to break up.

Then she slowly grabbed the box besides her, examined it carefully before decided to open it. There was a candle in that box.

_When Karin arrived from school, she found Toushiro at the dinning table working on his paper. She walked quietly, trying not to disturb whatever he was doing but he felt her presense as he turned smiling at her._

_"Hey," He said softly, and stood up to greet her._

_"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be patrolling right now?"_

_"I am, but I'm not going today." He replied._

_"What? Really? Are you sure that you can leave Rangiku-chan alone?" She was completely shocked. She was sure the news of the 10th squad captain skipping work would be very big in the Soul Society and she bet that his lieutenant would choose to patroll in the mall somewhere._

_"I have something for you." He said, changing the subject._

_"Oh yeah?" she said. "Am I going to like it?"_

_"I'm sure you do."_

_With that said, he walked into the kitchen. Karin decided not to follow him, figured that he probably wanted to surprise her, so she walked and sat on the sofa. Within 5 minutes, she saw that he was holding a cupcake with a candle in his hands. Her eye lit up immediately._

_"Oi, Toushiro. What's this?" She asked him._

_"Happy Birthday, Karin."_

_"But, it's not my birthday yet. My birthday is ne-"_

_"I know," He said, interupting her. "But I won't be here for your birthday. I have to go back to the Soul Society tomorrow and I'm not sure when I will be back this time. It is required for every captain to train there so I have to go back."_

_She stared at him for a second. She never knew this side of him before, and she was glad that she was the only person to see it. Yes, she was sad that he would never be with her on her birthday, but she supposed this was the best that both of them could do, after all, the relashionship thay had was an illegal one._

_"Thank you, Toushiro." She said, giving him her biggest smile, and then took a deep breath to blew out a candle._

_"What did you wish for?" He asked as he was watching her._

_"Can't tell you," She smirked "I want my wish to come true."_

_"Oh! I see."_

_"But you know what, I want everyday to be my birthday."_

Throwing the box on the floor aggressively after seeing that a candle inside reminded her of him again, She decided that maybe it was better if she went downstairs

...

"Karin," Yuzu called her sister loudly. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Ahh..now? Isn't it too late?"

"You are getting thinner and thinner everyday, do you know that? Do you want to eat something special? I will cook for you."

Karin smiled; Yuzu was worried about her, she knew that. They had been very close since their mother died, even they had nothing alike. Yuzu was the first person she told about the relationship with Toushiro. But, of course, there were some parts that she decided to leave, for example, the fact that he was a shinigami. She didn't know how to tell Yuzu about everything, especially when Yuzu couldn't see spirits and never heard of the Soul Society before. Moreover, how could she introduce Yuzu to Toushiro? Yuzu couldn't see him, unless he was in his gigai. She knew it was way too late to tell her sister everything, and she wasn't ready for it because mentioning Toushiro and everything that related to him cut her heart badly. So basically, what Yuzu knew was that she was dating someone 2 years ago, which to her delight, Yuzu thought that her certain someone was the guy in her soccer team.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Are you okay? you seems sad lately."

"Oi, you know me. How can I be sad? I just have something to think, that's all." She replied, trying to hide sadness in her eyes.

Yuzu nodded; living with Karin for 16 years, she knew what she was supposed to do. So far, it seemed that Karin was too stubborn to admit that she had been hurt and she knew she couldn't force the truth out of her. True, she didn't know exactly what happened to her sister yet but she knew it would be best if she acted like she knew nothing. She wasn't stupid, she noticed everything that was going on in the house. And to be honest, she couldn't miss the looks that the white haired guy was giving her sister every time he saw her.

"Yuzu, I'm going to be in the clinic for awhile. If you want me to help with anything, just tell me okay?"

"Okay."

...

The clinic door slid opened as Karin stepped inside. It was a small room, but every time she saw it, she couldn't help but feel amazed because this was the room that saved many people's lives. She came here looking for a school book that she forgot couple days ago. However, it seemed like her attention was changed when he eyes immediately fixed on the bed in the corner of the room.

_A group of shinigamis spent the days praticing kidos in the park; learning everything that probably helped them survive in the war. Karin began joining them because her reiatsu were getting stronger that it attracted unwanted attention from hollows and arrancars. Ichigo wanted her to be saved, so he demanded that she had to stay with him most of the time. That was why she and Toushiro grew closer, and that was how she learned to recognize everyone's reiatsu._

_She was walking towards the park as usual one day when she felt very weak reiatsu, which she knew instantly that it belonged to the 10th squad captain. She gasped and started running to the park. The scene in front of her was the worst thing in her life; Toushiro was lying on the ground, covered in blood and his breathing was laboured. Without thinking, she raced to him and picked him up._

_"Dad! Rangiku! Ichi-ni! Rukia! Yuzu! Anyone! can you open the door for me?_

_The dooring of Kurosaki residence slid opened by the 10th squad lieutenant._

_"TAICHO!!" Matsumoto cried as soon as she saw her unconscious captain. "What happen Karin?"_

_"I don't know, I see him like this in the park."_

_Soon she and Matsumoto helped each other carrying the unconscious Toushiro to the bed in the clinic._

_"What I'm in supposed to do? Should I give him any medicines?" Karin asked. She knew it was stupid to ask, he was a soul, he wouldn't be healed by any medicines. But she felt like she had to do something to help._

_"We cannot do anything, Karin. Medicines you have here will have no effect on him, he can only be healed by kido. I will contact the Soul Society now and ask them to send someone in the 4th squad to help him. I don't think we should move him, he seems to be too wea-" _

That was it, she couldn't stand it anymore. She just needed to get away from the house as soon as possible.

**--**

**By the way, I mention a guy from Karin's soccer team but I still keep his name as a secret. This guy will have an important role later on, so stick around to see what happen. And plz review :) good or bad, just tell me so i can try to fix it later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it takes so long to update this chapter... I just feel extremely lazy. So Gin as a good guy huh? I like him too, but I kinda want him to fight Hitsugaya again :P that's why I cannot decide. Anyways, let's continue with the story.**

**--**

Karin slipped out of the window and eased herself on the ground. She couldn't stay in the house, and she didn't know where to go late at night, so she just kept walking further. Her face was gloomier than usual, because there were many things going on in her mind. Sometimes she just wished that she was born normal, which meant that she didn't know about Toushiro, shinigamis, hollows, arrancars, or the war that was taking place everywhere in Karakura town, because, seriously, these things just made her life complicated than ever.

She didn't how far she walked away from home but she stopped immediately as soon as she realized that she was walking towards the field where she once played soccer with Toushiro. She couldn't help but remember the time when she was pestering him to help her and her teammates with the game, and the annoying look on his face when he saw her. It was a happy memory, but it saddened her.

"I better get back. Yuzu is going to be worried." She sighed and told herself.

It was too late; an unearthly sound screamed loudly as an unrecognizable monster emerged from the black hole behind her. Karin immediately turned around to look at it; its face was concealed by a white mask and there was a hole in its chest. Yes, She knew what it was!

...

"Taicho, she is missing." Matsumoto said.

"What do you mean?" Toushiro asked his lieutenant as his heart began to pound. "How could she be missing? I just see her walk into the house."

"Apparently, after you left, she went upstairs to her room. She went down later and told Yuzu that she was going to be in the clinic, but when Yuzu went to check on her, she wasn't there."

"Who told you this?" Toushiro demanded lowly while trying to calm himself, but it didn't work.

"Yuzu told me when I went back to the house after patrolling. She was so worried. What are we going to do taicho? Matsumoto asked her captain. Her voice started to shake. After spending time here in the real world, Karin had become one of her friends. And she, too, worried about her.

"Have you told Kurosaki?"

"Not yet. He is with Rukia right now. I just come here as soon as I know this."

"Go back and help them look for her."

"What about you taicho?" Matsumoto asked her captain worriedly.

"I'm going by myself."

And with that, he disappeared from Matsumoto's sight.

...

Toushiro was running towards the soccer field. He was pretty sure Karin was there; she loved that place, and the phone in his hand showed him there was a hollow there, it was probably attracted by her reiatsu. Soon he found himself ran into the scene that he swore it could have been one of his worst nightmares. Karin was there as he expected, but she was standing opposite a hollow and she was doing nothing, not running, not screaming, and obviously not hiding, all she did was just standing still and looking at it.

"Run, Karin!" He told her, as he held Hyourinmaru bravely in his hand ready to fight a hollow.

His voice snapped Karin back to reality. How long had she been looking at it? She didn't know. The only thing that she knew was she couldn't run. She was so scared and her leg were unable to move.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I tell you to ru-"

He stopped immediately when he saw that her hands were shaking. He could tell that she was scared. Not good, he knew from his experience that the hollow was going to attack soon, so he placed himself between her and the hollow.

"Toushiro" Karin whispered from behind.

"Just stay where you are." That was all he said to her before turning his attention towards the hollow.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" He shouted as a breathtakingly beautiful ice dragon emerged from his zanpakuto and froze the hollow, while all Karin could do was sitting on the ground and watching him with fascination.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

Karin didn't reply because she was too shocked to speak, but she shook her head in reponse to his question.

"Let's go" He said, taking her hand to help her get up.

When they arrived at Kurosaki residence, Karin opened the front door and walked inside. There was a pause as everyone sitting in the room fell silent and gaped at them, even Ichigo who was pacing around, seemed to have frozen in mid pace, no one dared asking them anything. Yuzu, however, was the first to move; she let out a sob and ran towards Karin, pulling her into a big hug. After a few minutes when everyone calmed down, Toushiro excused himself and walked away while Karin went to her room to take a shower and change.

Toushiro sat on the roof while Karin was taking a shower. The event earlier kept popping up in his head. Karin could have gotten herself killed. He was very angry at her for putting herself in danger. True, he knew she could protect himself, but there was no way she could fight against a hollow; she was just a human. And to be honest, the feeling of not being able to save her caused a terror to erupt inside him fiercely.

Karin, on the other hand, tried to get some sleep after taking a shower, but she couldn't. She couldn't shake the fear that kept haunting her like a bad dream. For some reasons, she totally understood what Toshiro meant when he came to break up with her, and she felt like they really needed to talk. So she climbed up to the roof, and walked up to him cautiously.

"Thank you." She said calmly, not looking at him, as she sat down besides him. She felt awkward to come and thank him for saving her life, but she knew that was what she needed to do.

He sighed deeply; at least he was glad that they were on the speaking term again.

"It's okay," He said. "Why are you here anyways? You should be resting."

"I cannot sleep, so I come here." She replied softly.

"Oh! I see."

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Why do we break up?"

"Because I want you to be safe," He replied seriously, turning to look at her. Karin's eyes widened at his words, then she broke into a small smile. That was all she needed, she understood everything clearly now.

"Idiot!" She mumbled to herself.

He raised his eyebrows, he was sure he heard what she said.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing."

"Do you know what I think Toushiro?" She said and smiled mischievously as she began to play with his hair.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," He replied annoyingly, trying to get her hand away from his head. "And stop trying to distract me; I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Hahaha!! You are still the same," she laughed at his reaction. "You know, I think you are looking at this the wrong way."

He huffed at this, trying to act as if it wasn't true, but failed miserably.

"I think everything you do till now doesn't make any senses. With you or without you, I'm still in danger. Don't argue with me on that, you know I'm right; what happens tonight is the perfect proof."

He sighed, gave in for the moment. He really wanted to protest but she had a point and he couldn't deny that, however, her point didn't make him feel better. He knew he didn't have energy to fight her and he didn't really want to, so all he did was pulling her closer to him.

"You know you are the most stubborn person that I know."

"I know," She said with a small smile. "But you love me anyways, and you are my idiot."

"Just don't ever scare me like that again." He told her as she nestled her head into his shoulder.

"Oh god!" A yell was heard from Ichigo, who had enough time watching his sister with Toushiro on the roof. "Seriously, if this is how you act when you're broken up, I'm certainly glad that you are not together anymore. Just get away from my sister, Toushiro!!"

"Oi, shut it Ichigo!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo as she aimed her deadly punch at him and knocked him out. "You know you're happy for her."

--

**So, what do you think? I just read previous chapters and I find them very depressing, hopefully this chaper will help. **

**I'm stilling asking the same question. Gin, good or bad? so far, it seems like no one wants him to be a bad guy. So for those who think that I should bring him back as a good guy. Should I pair him with Matsumoto?**

**And don't forget... Read and review... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed. I'm glad that you find this story interesting..hopefully you will keep reading it. And I'm sorry that this chapter is a little shorter. I want to put more in it, but I think it is better to save the rest for the next chapter.**

--

Karin had always loved her bed; it was her most favorite place in the world. Her bed was the place where she could stretch out, eat rubbish, or flick through her soccer magazine. She sighed heavily staring up at the ceiling as the flood of memories came back.

"_I will go back to the Soul Society tonight, Karin." Toushiro told her softly._

"_What? Are you serious? We just talk and you tell me you have to go back tonight!" She protested._

"_You know it's wasn't my fault, you chose not to talk to me." He said._

_"Oh! really? How come this isn't not your fault? We broke up, remember?_

_"Well, yeah..but it's not like we cannot talk."_

_She was silent; there was no way she could argue on that one, he was right. And she knew she couldn't ask anything from him. The relationship they had was based on friendship and understanding, which meant she already knew the shinigami duty was his priority. So they just sat on the roof enjoying each other's company_

"_When will you come back?" She asked when he really did have to leave._

"_Soon" He replied and kissed her softly._

"_Promise?"_

"_Yeah, I promise." He smiled and kissed her again, before jumping off the roof._

Blinking rapidly, she flicked the bed sheets from her and swung herself into a sitting position on end of the bed. Damn it. She missed him already.

"Karin, Are you ready?" Yuzu called her as she opened the door. "Let's go. The breakfast is on the table. I give you fifteen minutes to get ready, and I will be back."

She nodded and thanked her sister, before walking to the bathroom to get ready to go to school.

...

Karin sat in Math class, trying half heartedly to focus on what the teacher was saying. She was resting her arm on the table, holding her head in her hand. She had really and truly tried to pay attention at first but had soon given up, her mind just determined to focus on Toushiro and what happened last night. She heard the door of the room open, so she straightened up to look who were coming, her eyes widened and her stomach fluttered at the sight of Toushiro in his shinigami uniform and white captain haori. Well, she knew he meant it when he said he would come back too see her, but it came much sooner than she expected.

She gave him a look demanding to know why she hadn't been told about this, but quickly turned her attention to her teacher.

"Did someone forget to close the door?" Her teacher asked, looking at students in the class before closing the door, but nobody answered "Well, then, let's continue with our lessons."

When she turned to look at him again, he smiled at her swiftly and approached her desk.

"Hey" He whispered and kissed her on the cheek. "I just want to surprise you, that's all."

She looked around immediately; she had to make sure nobody saw him. What hell was wrong with him? Why did he pick this time to come and see her? However, she had no choice, so she pretended to be concentrating on what was written on the board and ignored him, which was funny because she was the only person who could see him.

"I will wait here till the class is over" He said, smiling at her before walking towards the nearest windows and sat there.

"Karin, do you have any questions?" Her teacher asked, after noticing that she was staring at the board intently.

"Err.. no" She replied nervously.

Toushiro looked at her facial expression and chuckled; this was what he expected from her. He knew she couldn't act like he was in the room with her, otherwise her classmates were going to think that she was crazy. He also noticed some of them were laughing at her as the teacher asked a question, however, there was a guy who sat couple of rows up kept staring at her strangely as class went along. He didn't like it. He knew this wasn't an issue and he didn't have anything to worry about it, but he couldn't help it. They had been back together for one day and now he had to watch a guy looking at her like that.

The bell rang signaling the end of class, Karin walked out and Toushiro followed her closely.

"Karin, wait!"

She turned to see who called her. He followed her gaze and groaned when he knew who called his girlfriend. His eyes narrowed when he saw the same guy made his way to them.

"Hey, Kenji." Karin said coolly.

"Are you coming to our soccer practice this evening?" Kenji asked, grinning at her.

"No, I don't think so, I have to go with my brother."

"Ah, I see.. I will see you tomorrow then."Kenji said sadly before walking away.

"Okay"

...

Toushiro had been in foul mood after that; he was jealous, and he didn't know what to do. The look that Kenji gave her bothered him, because he knew what it meant. That guy liked her. What could he say? This was beyond his expectation; he didn't expect her to have a secret admirer or something. She was pretty, alright. But she wasn't Yuzu, who was soft and gentle. He was guilty for feeling this way becasue he knew there was nothing more than that between them; Karin had never mentioned Kenji in their conversation or spoken about Kenji in affectionate manner.

"What's wrong, Toushiro?" Karin asked as they were walking back to Kurosaki residence together.

"Who is that guy?"

"Who?" She asked innocently, obviously didn't know what he was talking about.

"The guy who called you after class."

"Oh! that. Don't you remember him?"

"I haven't met him before. How can I remember him?"

"You have! Don't you remember the guy with alfro hair, one of my teammates five years ago? He just changes his hair style, that's all. See? that's why I keep telling you to come to a soccer practice with me."

Okay, now he knew why Kenji looked so familiar to him; he was the one who call him a supper midget!

"I can't stand him, he didn't even look at me."

"Oh! sure you do," Karin snorted "He obviously see you standing there next to me."

--

**Hitsugaya gets to be a little romantic in this chapter, he surprises her at school, kisses her, and gets jealous. Not so Hitsugaya-ish manner, I know, but I want to show that he loves her. So what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated. Well, scratch that, Please review!! **

**ShikallllTema: This chapter is for you, I hope it answers your question. :)**

**And I promise the next chapter is going to be more interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is officially the longest story I write so far. I hope you find this chapter more interesting because this is** **where the story really starts, after this you probably know why I name it 'Parallel'**

**--**

Toushiro was sitting on the roof as usual; filling inside him was a sense of dread and anticipation. He had a strong feeling that something would happen and it had something to do with Aizen and the war.

"Toushiro," Karin asked, breaking the silence. "Why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep; I think that something is going to happen." He admitted.

She didn't need to ask what he meant by 'something', when she knew very well about the war. So she smiled consolingly as she sat down next to him.

"Well, do you want to try to sleep?" She asked him slowly.

He shook his head.

"Neither do I," She said and smiled mischievously. "Maybe we can find something to do, I think I have an idea how we can spend time."

The sound of her voice sent butterflies into his stomach, and it didn't help when she started placing feather light kisses along his lips. He completely forget what worried him earlier, and soon returned her kisses.

"That's...stop it!! Don't you have any regards to the feeling of other?" Ichigo yelled at them when he just got back from patrolling with Rukia. His face turned crimson as he watched them kissing. To him, what they were doing was not appropriate for the roof.

"No!" Karin replied and chuckled, obviously enjoyed the look on her brother's face.

Toushiro smirked when he heard Ichigo mumbled something about bad sister as he stormed away, pulling Rukia with him. However, before they left the roof, the cry of Toushiro's phone rang loudly. All of them knew what it meant; apparently it was time for shinigamis to fight again as five arrancars appeared in Karakura town.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto suddenly appeared on the roof. She looked worriedly at her captain.

"We need to go now, and you need to stay here Karin." Toushiro said, and with that all of shinigamis jumped of the roof and disappeared, leaving Karin alone on the roof.

...

Karin didn't hear anything from them for five months. It was an odd mix of fury and fear for her, no matter how many times she told herself not to worry, she couldn' t help it. Everything else went normal for her, of course, but it was too strange to live without her brother, without her boyfriend, and without her friends. She grew depressed as the days passed; she missed them and hated not knowing if they were alright. Staying in the house didn't make anything better for her too, Yuzu didn't know anything, and she felt worse for having to lie to her sister.

Trying to take her mind of the worry and the pain that filled her, she had been spending time with her friends at school and her teammates more than usual. Kenji had become one of her close friends. It wasn't like she wasn't close to him, but they grew closer. He made her laugh and she found herself spending more and more time with him; they were in the same class and the same soccer team. It was a easier to be with someone who didn't know anything about shinigamis or arrancars. For once, she was glad that she could have a normal life.

"There you are," Kenji said when he found Karin sitting on the bench by herself. "Why are you here by yourself? You should hear Mitsuko's jokes at school today. I swear, that one was the funn-"

He trailed off when he walked closer and noticed that she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" She replied, wiping her eyes.

"Oi, You know that it's not true. You are not a crier, obviously there is something wrong," He said. "Come on, I will show you something, it will definitely cheer you up."

She smiled at his word, let him help pull her up, and took her hand.

Meanwhile, Toushiro arrived in the real world through the senkei gate. He hid his reiatsu to make sure that no one could follow him. It was inappropriate if someone found him here. His relationship with Karin was still illegal, though many people knew about it; he still thought it was safer this way. Plus, it was harder for him to come to the real world, right after fighting with arrancars five monthes ago, he was called back to the Soul Society along with Ichigo, Matsumoto, and Rukia, because the Gotei 13 had to prepare for the battle, and as a captain, he had the responsibility to make sure that his squad was ready. However he had to come; he wanted to see her more than anything. Five monthes wasn't long for shinigamis but he knew it was long enough to make her miserable, since she was left alone, not knowing anything about her brother and friends. He still remembered how she felt that last time Ichigo disappeared.

Karin didn't know Toushiro was there when she was talking to Kenji but he had seen them. He was on his way to Kurosaki residence, when he saw Kenji talking to Karin. He stopped and narrowed his eyes as he watched the scene. A surge of jealousy shot through him when he saw that she smiled back at Kenji as Kenji helped pull her up. But he was too far from them to notice that her cheeks were still wet with tears or to hear their conversation. When Kenji took Karin's hand, he was too shocked that he just stood there as if frozen. For a minute, his brain refused to function. He swore he didn't even know how to shunpo because he felt as if his feet were glued to the ground. And slowly he began to trail behind the couple as they walked to the soccer field.

"This is one of your favorite places right?" Kenji asked when they reached the soccer field.

"Yeah." Karin replied and nodded.

But Kenji was wrong, it didn't make her feel better. Being here, reminded her of Toushiro. This place was where everything began for them. And to be honest, she still felt like he was there, watching her.

"Oi, Why you still look sad? Normally you will cheer up when you play soccer."

"What's wrong, Karin? You want to talk about it? Kenji asked as he looked worriedly at her.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." She replied simply, still looking at the field.

"Don't tell me it's because of a guy." He said again.

Karin chose to stay quiet. Well, there was Toushiro but he wasn't the only person she was worried about. She was worried about her brother and her friends too.

"Okay, it's alright, you dont' have to tell me. But do tell me if someone hurts you, so I can get to play the hero and kill them." He said jokingly.

Karin looked at him and chuckled; she would love to see Kenji fight Toushiro and she was trying to force herself into a good mood. She knew Kenji was a good friend. He was always there when she needed someone. Deep down, she knew his feeling towards her, and she felt bad that she couldn' return it. She just hoped that friendship was enough.

"Thanks, for not making me talk about it. You are a good frie-" She tried to reply, but couldn't finish the sentence as her voice started to crack.

"Don't cry okay?" Kenji said as he pulled her closer.

Behind them, Toushiro felt like he couldn't breathe. How could she do that to him? Weren't they supposed to be together? His heart was just broken into a thousand pieces when he saw that Kenji pull her into a hug and she nestled her head against him. He saw everything; them talking, them smiling, and them hugging, but what he didn't see was her face when they hugged. For a moment, he considered using his gigai to stormover to them and demand an explanation, but his pride got the better of him. And with one last look, he turned on his heel and refused to look back.

--

**This is why I introduce Kenji in the last chapter, like I said, he's gonna have a big role later on. I'm sorry for this chapter... ****Don't kill me, I have to do it. And I don't plan to make Karin a cheater, if that is what you are thinking...What is a love story without trouble? :P**

**I'm making everything complicated for them, and it's gonna get more complicated next chapter...+Evil laugh+ **

**And again, plese review! I'm not so sure I did good with this chapter :-S**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't believe I forget to write this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

--

When Toushiro returned he refused to talk about what happened, but Matsumoto knew everything hadn't been good between him and Karin. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was big enough to cause major changes in his personality; his mood swing and out of control behavior. She had been trying to talk to him about it, but he brushed her off every time she started. Her worries started to grow when she found her young captain became more and more reckless about the war.

They were fighting the last battle; all captains and lietenants of the Gotei 13 had come to Karakura town to protect Aizen from advancing furthur. She, of course, fought side by side with her captain as they kept looking out for each other. However, she lost sight of him as she was fighting her own battle and he was chasing an espada somewhere else.

"Where is that kid?" Ichigo asked her as they were fighting next to each other in the battle. Both of them had already defeated their opponents, and started to panic when they couldn't find Touhsiro anywhere. She immediately scanned the area around her and looked for her captain's reiatsu. He was fighting, she knew it.

"There!" She said, pointing at the building behind them. Toushiro was using his bankai to fight against the 3rd espada, but they could tell that he wasn't doing very well, even from the distance. His ice wing started to crack and he was bleading from several wounds.

"TAICHO!!"She yelled at the top of her lungs when she saw her captain falling from the sky.

...

It was raining softly in the soul Society as Matusumoto and Ichigo were approaching the 4th squad.

"He is too big for me to carry, I wish he was just a boy like before." Matusumoto muttered as they moved. She knew the truth; the reason why her captain was growing so fast. Many wondered how he got taller within five years when the spirit particles in the Soul Society slow down the aging process of its residents that their ages were almost held constant. Luckily, almost everyone she knew thought that his aging process sped up because of his rigorous training and stress he had during the preparation of the war. But she knew better. Her young captain had a problem with his bankai. She knew he was truly a boy genius and powerful but he was too young to gain bankai. He didn't have enough reiatsu to control its complete form, and that was why it was limited by twelve petals. It woudn't be a big problem if all they had to do was to fight against normal hollows, but they were fighting against arrancars which were generally more powerful. The day that Karin found him unconscious in the park was the day that he decided to go to Urahara and ask for help. She didn't know much after that, but she suspected that Urahara was responsible for his growth and his complete bankai form.

She sighed deeply looking at her captain; he had grown so much and that was not a good thing because now he was a dead weight for them as he was hanging limply. Ichigo glanced at her and shifted himself so that Matsumoto had to carry less of Toushiro's weight and made them walk faster to the 4th squad.

"Is Unohana taicho here? We need her," Matsumoto said. "Taicho is injured."

Hanatarou who came and greeted them at the entrance of the 4th squad looked utterly shocked. He could hardly remembered three shinigamis who were standing right in front of him. They were soaking; Matsumoto and Ichigo also looked extremely tired, and they were holding the 10th squad captain who looked pale and helpless as he was bleeding profusely.

"Is someone hurt?" They heard the voice of the 4th squad captain from behind.

"Ah, Toushiro, he fell." Ichigo answered awkwardly.

"He fell!! Ichigo, seriously is that the best story you're sticking with?" Matsumoto snapped. She didn't act like this towards him normally (that was Rukia's job) and she knew he was the person who saved her captain's life, but at that point, she couldn't stand his stupidity. Captain Unohana needed to know exactly what happened.

"We were fighting an espada, he was injured, and fell from the sky. Can you help him Unohana taicho?" She said while Unohana was examing Toushiro carefully.

"I will do my best," Unohana said, but she certainly didn't look so optimistic about his condition. "Both of you need to be taken care of too, please go to Isane, she will help you with your wounds."

"Don't worry Rangiku, that kid will be fine." Ichigo said as he was rubbing Matsumoto's back, trying to sooth her as they were walking to a different room.

...

A few days later Toushiro woke up in a bed. He tried to sit up but pain shot through him and he began to groan, letting his head fall back on a pillow. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and forced his eyes to open only to see his childhood best friend looking back at him, her face full of concern.

"Shiro-chan," Hinamori said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Hinamori!"

He had never experienced this many emotions before; Hinamori, his best friend, was there right in front of him. He didn't know what to feel anymore after everything that happened between them; the pain of her betrayal still rang loud in his mind, but he was glad that she finally woke up. The girl who stood right in front of him used to be everything in his life, and it hurt him so much when he knew that she believed the lies from her former captain, whose cruelty finally led her to sleep in the coma.

"Just lie back Shiro-chan. Your condition is stable now but you need to rest and I will get Unohana taicho for you." Hinamori smiled at him, then left the room.

He wanted to tell her to stay there with him but he didn't know what to say, he couldn't find a word. However he soon faded into darkness as weariness overcame once again.

After he woke up, Hinamori continued to look after him; she felt guilty that she blamed him for Aizen's death and tried to kill him. At first he was kind of rude to her, he didn't trust her and he was too consumed by his own misery to care about her feeling, but no matter how he acted, she didn't leave his side. She would talk to him and sit with him until she wore him down. And slowly he began to feel save with his childhood best friend again.

Hinamori had been fascinated with him the moment she had seen him. She couldn't believe that this was her childhood best friend. He had changed so much. She was happy to see that he survived after the war, especially when he was one of shinigamis who went to the real world to fight her former captain. Looking at him now, she just realized how much she missed him and their time together. And she just couldn't believe she failed to notice his sadness to her happiness with Aizen before. Toushiro was her best friend and he was the first thing she thought when she woke up; and this time she would make sure he was happy.

They were inseperable, even when Toushiro was strong enough to leave the 4th squad, it was still common to see them walking around together or stayed near each other. Sometimes he would just sit in the office doing his paper work, while she would just sit there watching him quietly. Both of them fell back to the way they were before everything came between them.

Matsumoto saw the effect Hinamori had on her young captain and her ability to clam him down. She was thankful for it. She liked Karin, but she thought this was better for both of them; her captain was a shinigami and Karin was a human, there was no way they could be together, and they should move on. Each time she returned to the 10th squad to from her drinking party or from her mission to check on him, she found him and Hinamori sitting together quietly, talking or reading. She saw them grow closer as the weeks went by, and it didn't surprise her when one day she walked in on them while they were kissing. She had known for awhile that they were together, though they didn't talk about it.

One day Hinamori found Toushiro sitting by himself looking at the sky. She approached him slowly. He looked up at her and she saw him quickly hid the sadness in his face.

"Hey" He said with a forced cheer as she sat next to him.

"What's wrong Shiro-chan?"

"Nothing" He replied, avoiding her eyes.

"You know you can't lie to me, tell me what's wrong?"

He look at her briefly before looked down at his hand.

"It's stupid, there is nothing you should worry about." He said softly.

"It's not stupid if you are worried about it."

"Well, It's just that...I know today is her birthday, you know." He replied. He didn's say Karin's name anymore, but Hinamori always knew who he meant. She knew he rarely talked about this human girl. To be honest, she couldn't say that it hurt her to find that Toushiro was not really over his ex girlfriend. She just felt that she didn't like the girl who had hurt him. How could that girl do this to him?

"You know it's normal. You loved her and she hurt you, you are going to have a moment like this. This is like what I feel towards Aizen taicho," She smiled at him sadly. "I never forget that he almost killed me Shiro-chan, but we cannot go back and change things. All we can do is moving on. We are lucky that we still have people who care about us."

He didn't say anything as he kept staring at her.

"I guess you are right."

...

The meeting of Gotei 13 was held every month. However this time it lasted longer. There were many things that needed to be changed in the Soul Society after they won the war. Aizen was finally defeated by Ichigo, Tousen was killed by Kenpachi, but Gin was still at large as he disappeared before the final battle even started and no one knew where he went. The Gotei 13 also lost many; Sasakibe and Omaeda were killed, Kira and Ise were badly wounded and still in the 4th squad. They were trying to figure out who fit to run the 5th and 9th squad. And everything went as usual; they couldn't get anything from the meeting because it had to end abruptly when Kenpachi and Mayuri started childish argument. Toushiro was about to leave the meeting room in the 1st squad following Ukitake, when he was asked to stay and talk to Yamamoto soutaicho privately.

"Hitsugaya taicho, I assumed that you are familiar with the human world. Am I correct?" Yamamoto began to speak. "I have a mission for you in the human world. There is a report on growing reiatsu in Karakura town, it probably attracts many hallows to that town. I want you and your lieutenant to go there and help our shinigami representative. You may take the fifth squad lieutenant with you if you want to. I know she is your friend. Her condition is not stable yet, but I think it will be a good idea if she goes to the real world with you. You can help her take her mind off her former captain's death."

Touhsiro bowed respectively, then turned his back to leave the room.

"And, Hitsugaya Taicho, I believe you know who does this reiatsu belongs to."

At this statement, Toushiro stopped and turned his head back to Yamamoto immediately.

--

**Tite kubo never made it clear about Hitsugaya's bankai. So I'm sticking with the theory that he gains his bankai at such young age and cannot control it every well. But if anyone know anything about his bankai, feel free to tell me, I'm willing to change that part of the story. And I'm sorry to kill Sasakibe and Omaeda, I just feel like they do nothing to the plot. **

**yonne1104: I'm sorry I already made him leave Karakura town. But don't worry, he will go back next chapter and they will meet again**

**ShikallllTema: I have a feeling that you're not going to like this chapter... But it's like what I tell you, I'm not a big fan of HitsuHina myself. And I hope you notice that something is wrong with them this chapter.**

**Gin will be back soon. And please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, Hitsugaya and Karin would meet and become canon in manga :P**

--

The senkai gate was opened as Toushiro and Matsumoto stepped out. A mixture of excitement and nerves filled both of them as they were walking to the familiar town.

'I wonder what she is doing' Toushiro thought, but quickly pushed it out of his mind. He had to focus on his mission, not her.

Matsumoto glanced at her captain and saw his troubled look. She was wondering what he was thinking; working with him for a long time, she knew he was probably thinking about Karin, even though he was the master of hiding emotions. He hadn't told her what happened between them last time he went back to the town, but she knew she would find out eventually after all the word 'give up' was never in her dictionary. And maybe she could try to fix their relationship. Yes, they were not together anymore, but they could end up being friends at least.

"So where are we going to stay? Are we going to stay at the same place?" She asked him gleefully, thinking of her shopping trip in the town.

"What do you mean? We are not staying at Kurosaki's place." He replied annoyingly. He knew he had no chance to distract his lieutenant's attention from his personal life; she had been trying to ask what was going on between him and Karin since he got back. But he hoped that she could catch his annoyance.

"Taicho, I didn't say anything. Why you think I'm suggesting that we are staying there? She smiled mischievously. She was right, he was thinking about Karin. "Does it mean that you want to see Karin again?" Well, she knew she was bringing this up again in their conversation, and she knew he was annoyed alright, but that just made it fun. Who wouldn't love his annoying face?

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Okay. We are staying at Orihime's place then." She concluded after seeing his death glare. "But taicho, we should say hi to Ichigo, don't you think? I mean Yamamoto soutaicho order us to work with him. It won't hurt if we go to their house and say hi."

"I suppose we can do that." He replied with a sigh. Deep down he was glad that his lieutenant found a perfect excuse for him to go to that house again, but of course, there was no way that he was going to tell her that.

...

"Where is Karin?" Matsumoto asked after awhile, pulling herself out of another hug from Kon annoyingly. "Please tell me she is alright, I miss her so much."

"Of course, she is alright," Ichigo replied. "But she is not here now."

"She is out with her friends from school. I don't remember their names." Rukia, who had been giving a permission to stay in the real world permanently, said while trying to read a japanese manga. "They are going to see a movie or something."

Matsumoto immediately glanced at her captain at this news, but he showed no sign of hearing it. He was sitting next to the window checking his phone. However she didn't know that her young captain hadn't heard the last few seconds of her conversation with Ichigo because he felt numb after hearing what Rukia said.

"Hey, I had a nice time with you guys tonight," All of them suddenly heard Karin's voice, which only meant that she was home. Toushiro immediately looked down from the window. Karin was with couple friends. He didn't know most of them, but he knew one of them was Kenji. He watch painfully as she waved her hand and said goodbye to all of her friends, except him.

"Thank you again for inviting me tonight, if it wasn't you, I would probably be bored to death with homework." Karin said to Kenji as she was walking up to the door.

"Anytime Karin." Kenji replied smiling back. "You know, I really like you. We can stay her and talk for awhile if you want, you don't have to go inside yet."

Most girls would have melted when Kenji said this, but not Karin. They were friends for a long time that she didn't consider him something else more than friend anymore.

"I like you too, but I'm not interested in a relationship with anyone right now."

"But I love you Karin" Kenji reached out grabbing Karin's arm, and before Karin could react or move away, he kissed her.

Inside, Toushiro began to feel a little confined in Ichigo's bedroom. He just stared at them as a surge of anger and pain shot to him when they kissed. He felt hollow, as his heart dropped to his stomach. A part of him wanted to go outside as beat the crap out of Kenji. Another part of him wanted to go outside and scream at her for doing this to him. But he didn't; he reminded himself that he no longer cared about her or what she did.

Outside, Karin was too shocked to move. She tried to open her mouth to respond, but it turned out to be a very bad move because it allowed Kenji to deepen the kiss. Finally she wrenched herself out of his arms and pushed him away.

"Get away from m-" She said but stopped immediately as soon as her eyes caught a movement in her brother's bedroom window as a curtain fell back into place. And for a second the figure in that window looked like...

"Toushiro..." She whispered.

"Karin, what's wrong with you?" Kenji asked her. "We 're good together. We are good friends and we hang out. What's your problem? It's not like you have a boyfriend or something." He said and took a step towards her.

"Kenji, I think I need to make it clear that I'm not interested in a relationship with you. I think we are friends and that is it. I'm going to go inside and I suggest you take this as a strong hint to leave." She replied with calmness that she didn't feel; she deperately hoped what Toushiro didn't see anything.

"You can't be serious!" Kenji tried to protest. "You don't have anyone, why don't you give me a chance?"

"I will see you at school and I will forget what happen tonight."

And with that she opened the door and walked inside leaving Kenji alone.

...

Karin made her way quietly to the roof where Toushiro was. The incident earlier made her feel antsy and impatient; she didn't know if he saw Kenji kissing her or not, but if he did, she was willing to explain everything to him.

"Hey," She said timidly.

Toushiro turned to look at her, but he kept quiet. He felt dreadful knowing that they would eventually meet. He couldn't help wonder how she would react. Would she act like nothing happen? Would she feel guilty about it?

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked, his voice shaking with anger.

"I didn't do anything. He just kiss me. It was an accident and you have to listen to me Toushiro."

"STOP!" He yelled at her. "I don't think we should be together anymore. Apparently you already find someone." He continued icily.

Karin was utterly stunned. She didn't know what to say at this and she had no idea how to explain herself to him when he didn't even want to listen to her explanation. She had been waiting for him for eight months. Hearing this, she felt like the entire world was crashing around her. And she just couldn't help feeling angry at him. If he was planning to break up with her why did he make her wait? Why now?

"What do you mean?" She shouted back angrily. "I'm waiting for you to come back, and now you are telling me that we should break up? Do you have any ideas how I feel? What am I Toushiro? We already break up once because of some stupid war and now you are telling me that you want to break up with me again. Because of what?"

"Because you are already with someone else!" He spat. "And don't you dare say that it was a stupid war, I was trying to protect you."

"Oh! really?" She screamed at him. She was the verge of tears now. But she made up her mind; she would never cry because of him again. Never.

"You know I feel like you come here just to break up with me. You're going regret this Toshiro." And with that she stormed off the roof leaving him behind.

...

Three days after Toushiro and Matsumoto was back in the real world. Yuzu took Karin out for shopping. She insisted that Karin needed to new clothes.

"Karin!! This doesn't look good. Look at the holes." Yuzu exclaimed after checking her sister's clothes. "You need new clothes for your soccer practice."

Karin groaned as she heard her name. "She is crazy if she thinks I'm going with her. There is no way I'm going to let her pick a skirt for my practice." She told herself before returned to her soccer magazine.

However, an hour later Yuzu managed to drag her out of the house. Both of them made their way out of the house. Everything went relatively well at first as they were walking to the shopping mall in the town. But soon, there was smoke anywhere, and the next thing Karin saw was her sister laying unconsciously on the ground, blood seeping out of a cut on her forehead.

"What the heck is going o-" She didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence as she felt devious reiatsu appeared behind her.

Toushiro who had been watching them closely since they left the house decided to make an appearance when he saw that an arrancar appeared and was holding a struggling Karin.

"Are you the 10th squad captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya?" The monster asked him.

Toushiro nodded.

"I believe I've got your girlfriend right here." Toushiro didn't say anything at this, but he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Nothing to say?" The monster continued, running his hand across Karin's stomach "You know I can see why you like her, this girl does have spirit. She is a fighter, like you and her brother. And I really want to know what will happen if I eat her soul you know. Will I be more powerful? She sure have a decent reiatsu for a human."

At these words, Karin who had been standing still, trying to listen to the whole conversation, started to struggle desperately.

"What do you want?" Toushiro asked the ugly monster in front of him, a fury shown prominently in his eyes.

"Let's say you need to pay back to someone and I figure that taking something important to you will get your attention. I'm sure you will be willing to do anything to save her, so I... ouch!"

His little speech was interrupted as Karin punched at his face as hard as she could and immediately ran away out of his grasp. 'I didn't hang out with boys for nothing.' She thought.

Toushiro smirked at this; Karin was a fighter and this is Karin he knew. He was glad that she didn't just stay still and did nothing like last time she saw her. He waited for her to get out of the way before unsheathing Hyourinmaru.

"What do you want?" He asked again. He wanted to know the reason why this arrancar attacked Karin and Yuzu. He was sure Karin's growing reiatsu was a problem and Yuzu was just unlucky to be with her, but he knew this wasn't the reason

"I serve someone who wants to meet you. And I'm going to take this girl with me as an insurance that you are going to show up."

At this Karin began to laugh slowly. Both Toushiro and the arrancar turned towards her.

"I'm sorry to tell you," She gasped between her laughter. "That you have made a big mistake."

"What do you mean human?" The arrancar asked her roughly.

"I mean," Karin replied with a chuckle that sounded like an odd mix of pain and sarcasm. "I'm not his girlfriend anymore. Apparently you miss it, we break up and we aren't even speaking to each other. I'm sorry to say that you brilliant plan doesn't sound so brilliant at all."

"I'm not his girlfriend," She turned to Toushiro as she was saying the word 'girlfriend'. "And I'm sure he will do nothing to save me."

Toushiro narrowed his eyes again, trying to read her thoughts. He caught sarcasm in her voice, but what the hell was she thinking? His girlfriend or not, he had to help her anyways; it was his job.

"Is that so?" The arrancar asked. "Then I see that you have no use to me."

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro shouted before the monster in front of him could attack her.

Karin was on the floor when Toushiro approached her. He knelt beside her and started to put this hand out, trying to help her get up. But soon, he drew it back, not sure if he wanted touch her. He had been furious when that arrancar touched her and hurt her. But her sarcasm still echoed in his heart that he didn't want to show her the satisfaction of knowing that he still cared.

"So are you okay Kurosaki?" He asked, using her last name. It just felt too weird to say her name once again, so he called her 'Kurosaki'. She didn't move when he called her, and he decided to put his hands on her shoulder.

Karin jerked at his touch. She immediately glared up at him.

"I'm fine." She told him monotonously, not making an eye contact.

"What the hell is this supposes to mean? You know it's not my fault. I have nothing to do with the arrancar that attacks you," He shot back. "And excuse me for wanting to know if you were okay."

Karin didn't reply. She tried to steady herself as she got up. Whatever he said to her three days ago, still stung her heart deeply that she felt like she hated those shinning blue eyes that were looking at her. She tried to walk away, but her legs crumpled and he caught her as she fell. This was the first time that they had touched and this was the closest they had been since he got back from the Soul Society.

"Who said I want you…I…I don't want you to help me." She said after a second, realizing that their faces were inches apart. She felt terribly uncomfortable at their close proximity.

"Fine." He spat, let go of her, and walked away.

'She is annoying. I can't stand her.' He thought darkly as he was walking. He told himself not to think of her, but even so, he couldn't bring himself to do it; his heart was hurt from her harsh words. He didn't expect it to hurt that much when she said that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore but it cut his heart deeply when he heard her saying it out loud...

...

Hidden in the shadow, a figure stepped out slowly as the breeze swept against his silver hair. He saw everything, and he was lucky that nobody noticed his reiatsu.

"I cannot believe someone like you will break the law of the Soul Society and fall in love with a human. You really shouldn't do it Hitsugaya taicho."

--

**Yeah, there is a villian in this story!! And next chapter, Hitsugaya will know everything. :)**

**ShikallllTema: I agree with you that last chapter is kind of hearbroken. And I think this chapter I make it quite clear that he is still in love with her... :P **

**By the way could you guys please review?? I try not to whine about it, but I see people add it as favourites and put it on alearts... and the numbers of people reading it is increasing each day... I can't help but feeling a little depressed at the numbers of review. So please take time to review, okay? At least give me a reason to continue writing this.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**--**

Toushiro was sitting on the roof of the Kurosaki residence. The encounter with that arrancar yesterday made him antsy and Karin's words just kept running through his head as an unwanted reminder of her feeling towards him. He was unable to sleep last night and was equally unable to stand Matsumoto's complaints about not having enough time to go shopping. That was why he decided to leave Orihime's place early in the morning before everyone woke up, at least he could have some time alone with himself. He was sent to investigate the growing reiatsu and Yamamoto soutaicho made it clear, at least to him, that this reiatsu belonged to Karin. However, what happened yesterday was just too strange; that arrancar wasn't after Karin because of her reiatsu but because she was with him. What the hell was going on? He didn't understand it. Did someone plan to take Karin away and use her against him? Well, he knew she wasn't with him now but he was worried about her. Then he felt guilty too, he knew he should be worried about Hinamori instead.

_"I don't think I will go with you Shiro-chan." Hinamori replied sweetly when he asked if she wanted to go to the real world with him. "Unohana taicho asked me if I wanted to help her takinging care of shinigamis who were injured in the battle and I already accepted her offer. I want to take care of them Shiro-chan, it is what I can do after everything that happens. "_

_"So do you mean that you are moving to the 4th squad?" He asked._

_"Yes, I cannot go to the 5th squad office without thinking of Aizen taicho," She told him. "I know it sounds pathetic, but I cannot do it. Unohana taicho told me that I could help her the 4th squad if I wanted to, she would ask Yamamoto soutaicho to transfer me to the 4th squad. She also said that all I needed was learning how to use kido for healing, instead of fighting."_

_"I see. What about the 5th squad? He asked. "Who is going to take care of it? I mean the paper work and everything."_

_"I don't know Shiro-chan. Right now I'm starting to do the paper work for the 5th squad because it was my resposibility, I will stop when I know who is the next lieutenant. Renji told me that maybe the shinigami representative will be the next captain. You know him right?"_

_He nodded and was about to say something when he saw Hanatarou running towards them._

_"Hinamori-chan..Hinamori-chan.." Hanatarou called as he was running. "The 3rd squad lietenant just wake up, but his condition isn't good. Unohana taicho send me to ask you if you can come and help her."_

_Hinamori turned to look to him, not sure if she should go or not. She was guilty for attacking Kira, and she didn't have a chance to say sorry for him before the war started because she was in a coma. She was afraid that he would be mad at her._

_"You should go." He said and smiled at her. "Kira will never be mad at you. He knows you worship Aizen and he knows you were confused and sad when you found out that Aizen was dead."_

_"You think so?" She asked him again._

_"Yes, I do." He assured her._

_"Okay," She said, smiling widely at him "I guess I will have to go now. And Shiro-chan, I will go and visit you in the real world when I'm free."_

He smiled at the thought of Hinamori, thinking of her made him feel better. The hell butterfly came to give him the news couple days ago that she would be here today. He just knew everything would get better once she was here. Maybe he could leave his job to Matsumoto and avoided Karin completely.

Karin sat curled on the sofa watching a movie. She didn't know what to do early in the morning. She didn't sleep all night because of her encounter with Toushiro; it really bothered her that he appeared at the right time when that arrancar was about to attack her. Was he following her? If he was, then why? She knew he was not that kind of person and she was certain that they broke up badly and there was no reason for him to follow her but he did. Did it mean that the arrancar yesterday was after her? She was disturbed by the conversation between them but she was sure he knew something she didn't. When she got home yesterday with Yuzu, she considered telling this to Ichigo but decided against it later because he already had a shock of his life when he saw Yuzu. She knew him well; he would probably leave the house and demand the truth from Toushiro if he knew the arrancar attacked her, and that wasn't what she wanted. So she needed to find out everything by herself this time. And to make everything worse, she could feel Toushiro's reiatsu above her. Damn it! he didn't even bother to hide his reiatsu when he was sitting on the roof this time. She was about to go up to the roof, but stopped because she heard someone knocking on the door. 'You're lucky Toushiro' She thought before opening the door.

"Err.. Karin" Kenji started to speak nervously when he saw Karin was the person who opened the door.

Karin just looked at him. They didn't talk after that incident. She still went to her soccer practice but she kept avoiding him all the time. Part of her was mad that he was the reason that she broke up with the Toushiro, but she knew she knew she couldn't blame him for that; Toushiro was supposed to trust her.

"Oi, why are you standing in front of my house early in the morning like this?" She asked and narrowed her eyes when she saw that he was speechless in front of her. If he came to her house to tell her that he was in love with her again, this time she would make sure he was in a big trouble.

"I... I was wondered if you could forgive me?" He asked her hopefully. The moment he looked at her he knew he picked the wrong time; she was already mad about something. And he knew immediately that the best thing he could do was getting straight to the point why he came to house and leave; he really didn't want to deal with mad Karin.

"Forgive you?"

"That.. I..err..I kissed you. Karin, I'm sorry. I just.." He sighed, then continued. "I don't know what got into me. It just happened. I know you don't feel the same and I know what I did was wrong."

"Oh"

"Please, I want us to be friends at least." He begged her softly. Yes, he loved her. But he knew it was better this way. They were better being friends, he realized that now.

"Who say that I'm not going to be your friend?" She asked, then smirked. "I forgive you, just don't ever do that again, it creeps me out honestly."

"Haha.." He laughed softly and scratched the back of his head. "So, will I see you this evening for the practice?"

"No, I don't think so. Yuzu just got an accident. I will have to take care of her."

"I see, I hope she gets better soon. Bye, Karin. I will you at school." He smiled and said goodbye.

Karin waited until Kenji walked away before she looked up to the roof. She knew Toushiro was sitting on her roof and he heard everything; She swore she felt his reiatsu spiked when Kenji was talking to her.

"Are you having fun listening to my conversation Hitsugaya Taicho?" She shouted before storming into the house.

...

Toushiro opened Karin's bedroom window slowly and looked out. He has to make sure she wasn't in the room. Thankfully that Ichigo wasn't a morning person and he was bad at sensing reiatsu, if not he would be murdered by now. He heard the conversation between Karin and Kenji earlier and it caused an inner turmoil. Somehow he had to talk to her about it. He knew this was the last place he needed to be after what happened between them, but he couldn't help it. He just realiazed that he hadn't been in her bedroom for a long time. Her room was a nice actaully. It was room with a large bookcase and a desk on one side. He looked at her soccer posters and piles of clothes discarded near her closet on the other side. It seemed like her; a nice balance of order and chaos. Finally he decided to sat down on the bed to wait.

Karin entered her room later. She just finished her breakfast; waking up early made her extra hungry. She found him lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head. He looked like he had been here for awhile. He looked over at her when he heard her enter and she paused for a second before walking to her desk.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and narrowed her eyes as she started to choosing her soccer magazine on the desk and pretending that he wasn't there.

"You know what I'm doing here." He said quietly, trying to control his emotion.

"Oh, can you tell me Hitsugaya taicho? I really don't know what are you doing here." She replied sarcastically.

"What was that Karin?" He asked her again, trying to be calm. They really needed to talk.

"What was what?"

"Why Kenji was here asking you to forgive him that he kissed you?" He demanded.

"That was because there was nothing between us," She yelled at him. "I already told you, when will you believe me?

Toushiro felt something rising in him, but he couldn't pin point what it was? Was she lying to him? Why would she lie to him? To be honest, he knew he should be glad that he knew this but the truth made him feel bad. She didn't cheat on him and he was blaming her for something she didn't do. Now what?

"So..so you didn't..." He trailed off and looked at her.

"No, I didn't cheat on you, if that is what you mean." She whispered as she was studying him carefully. "Why don't you believe me? I will never do that to you."

He was slient watching her before he decided to pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." He said; his face paling as he realized what it must have seemed like to be her.

Both of them fell silent, and just kept holding each ither. It was as if their anger melted away and they stood there, leaving sadness in its place. Karin was glad he believed at at last while Toushiro just simply needed to feel her in his arms again.

However the silence was broken as Matsumoto's voice rang through the room.

"Taicho!"

Toushiro stiffened automatically at the sound. Karin looked up immediately as a horrible expression filled his face and he cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" She asked as he dropped his arms and stepped back. He looked at her and then looked at his lieutenant who appeared outside waiting for him to go with her.

"I..I have to go." He said simply, but the look in his eyes told Karin that it meant something else, something deeper but she didn't know what.

--


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the second update of this week... hope you enjoy it... I'm going to update this fic faster from now on.. just feel excited about the Torin Awards and I want to get it done. And this is the news for you guys XD**

****

**SHIROUchan99 and Nokas-Kokas. Slacking101 are organizing the 2008 Torin Awards! You can vote for your favorite HitsuKarin fics in 13 different categories, and the winners will be announced on July 30****th****. The URL for the forum is** **www. fanfiction. net /forum/TheAnnualTorinAwardForum/49024/ You can copy and paste but don't forget to take the space out.. I can't post the URL in this, so it had to be this way.. So go check it out XD There are many great HitsuKarin fics there.**

**And also SHIROUchan99 has a poll on her homepage where you can vote for possible hosts, so check that out too XD**

**If you have any questions, send them to SHIROUchan99 or Nokas-Kokas. Slacking101...don't forget to vote. XD**

This will be fun for us, HitsuKarin fans...

Okay, better get on with the story...

**--**

'This can't be happening' Toushiro thought as he was walking with Matsumoto. He needed time to think, he had to think. Did this change everything between them? His mind was racing that he had to stop and took a few deep breathe to calm himself.

"Taicho, what's wrong?" Matsumoto asked her captain when she saw that he stopped walking.

"Nothing," He said but his face told her differently.

She knew this was a sign telling her to drop it and she would if she was someone else. Who wouldn't fear his wrath? But they were more than just captain and lieutenant now, they were comrade, friends, and she considered him as a younger brother that she had never had.

"Taicho, what's bothering you?" She asked again trying to look serious this time.

"I don't know." He said then sighed.

Matsumoto knew he was lying. It was just too strange that he didn't yell at her or tell her to do something else. This is the first time that he acted like this when she asked him about this his personal life. She wasn't shocked to find him with Karin though. She could say that it was about time that he knew the truth, because she didn't believe that someone like Karin would be a cheater too. The moment she woke up in the morning and found that he wasn't on the bed, she knew that he would be at Kurosaki residence and that was why she decided to follow him. Well, it wasn't her intention to follow him actually, she went there to tell him that the senkai gate was opened and Hinamori was on the way here. And she heard everything when she was hiding and waiting for the right time to break the news to her captain. Oh boy, what was he going to do now that he knew the truth?

"We should go now," He said, interupting her thought, and started walking away. "And forget about this Matsumoto."

"But taich-" She was about to call him when she felt a familiar reiatsu from somewhere. She remembered this reiatsu very well. It belonged to her childhood best friends, Gin Ichimaru.

"Taicho" She called her captain softly from behind, hoping that he could confirm it.

"What is it?" He asked, obviously annoyed with her questions.

"Do you feel anything?"

Toushiro nodded. Now that his lieutenant mentioned it, he had been sensing this familiar reiatsu for awhile since the day they got back from the Soul Society. Even when he was fighting the arrancar yesterday, he still felt it. However he knew they couldn't do anything about this; it was too weak to be located and it seemed like Gin didn't want to be found. That was why he didn't go look for Gin. He knew Gin would show up when he wanted to, and he would deal with him later.

"There is nothing we can do," He told her softly while looking at her. He knew how she felt. They had been through tough time together, but he knew she felt much worse than him when Gin chose to go with Aizen and betrayed the Soul society. "Let's go Matsumoto."

...

Hinamori was standing next to the senkai gate when they arrived. Toushiro broke into a grin when he saw her, his confusion faded for a second.

"Shiro-chan" She exclaimed and ran towards him.

He scooped her up before spun her around once before setting her down in front of him.

"Hi," He said leaning down to kiss her. He almost sighed out loud. amazed as always that her presence could make him feel safe and calm him. "We should go."

It took them about fifteen minutes to walk back to Orihime's place. However, when they opened the door, both Toushiro and Matsumoto had the shock of their lives when they found that Karin had been waiting in the living room.

Karin was shocked to find both Toushiro and Matsumoto came back so early, she thought that they were off fighting an arrancar or something. Her smiled faded completely when she saw that Toushiro came back with a girl she didn't know.

Toushiro's smile falters for a second he looked at Karin. He didn't think that she would be her waiting for him.

Karin couldn't move, she stared at them for a second before Orihima came into the room.

Toushiro kept his eyes on Hinamori, sinking into the comforting feeling that she always gave him. He watched her face harden for a second as her gaze moved to Karin before a grin spread across her face. And it was so quick that he doubted that anyone had seen it besides him.

"Hi," Hinamori said, moving forward. "I think we have never met. I'm Hinamori."

"I'm Karin," Karin replied smiling back. "Ichigo's sister."

The girls continued talking after that. Matsumoto let out the breath that she had been holding since seeing Karin at Orihime's place. She hadn't thought to tell her that Hinamori was coming because she didn't realize that it would matter until this morning. 'Timing is everything I guess.' She thought to herself before looking at her captain, who stood back, as though afraid to enter the conversation. She watched the girls talk, all politeness and smiles, and she said a quick prayer of thanks that Karin had grown up and didn't react badly.

"Hitsugaya taicho," Orihime called Toushiro sweetly. "I already prepared a place for Hinamori, I'm sure she must be tired."

Toushiro's head jerked at this, it was as if he hadn't been paying attention to the whole conversation.

"Err.. Okay, thank you." He said and led Hinamori from the room.

"Nice to meet you Karin, Orihime." Hinamori said as she walked out following Toushiro. Karin stared at the door for a minute before turning to look at Matsumoto. Her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back and walked pass her and out the back door. Matsumoto frowned at this.

"Karin-chan, wait!"

...

Toushiro let Hinamori to the room next to Orihime's bedroom. As soon as he closed the door, Hinamori immediately asked him.

"So, that was Karin," She said as she moved to sit on the bed.

"Yeah," He replied, running a hand through his hair distractedly. "That was Karin."

"Are you okay Shiro-chan?" She asked looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, I feel much better now that you are here."

"Has it been horrible?"

"Part of it," He replied when his mind filling with the images of Karin. It was weird that he was content when he saw Hinamori, but as soon as he thought about Karin, he suddenlt felt sick. He tried to push his thoughts back, but it just didn't go away.

"Hinamori, You must be tired. You can lie down if you want. I'm going outside with Matsumoto." He smiled and said before leaving the room.

...

Toushiro found Karin at the soccer field. He hadn't been looking for her but the soccer field seemed like a good place to think, and apparently Karin thought the same. She was sitting on the ground with her back to him staring at the sky. For a second he thought about walking back but instead he chose to walk and sat down besides her. And the just sat together looking at the sky. He wasn't sure what to say to her so he didn't say anything, and Karin didn't seem to mind the silence, so he just sat there next to her and lost in his own thoughts. He felt terrible, and he knew he needed to apologize to her, but he didn't know what for.

"Who is she?" Karin finally asked not bother to look at him. She knew who Hinamori was from Matsumoto, but she just wanted to hear it from him.

"She is my best friend, The one that I talked about when we were together." He replied looking over at her for a second.

As they talk, they did't look at each other. It almost like they were listening to the conversation and not participting in it. Toushiro was telling her about Hinamori; how she took care of him and stayed with him while he recovered in the Soul Society. She fell silent after he finsihed. This wasn't supposed to happen. It's true that part of her wanted to thank Hinamori for taking care of him, but the other part of her just broke at the realization that she had been helping him move on, helping him get over her.

"Do you love her?" She asked finally, and she didn't why she suddenly had a courage to ask this question.

Toushiro was quiet for a second. Love Hinamori? He didn't even know what he felt towards her was love. Yes, they were childhood friend and he cared about her deeply, but he had never asked himself that question.

"I think my answer is yes." He replied. It was the truth though. He knew he loved Hinamori somehow, he just didn't know if he ever loved her as a girl or a woman.

"So, what does this mean?" Karin asked softly, she didn't know how to feel about this. "I supposed we don't hate each other anymore."

Toushiro looked over her at this and she turned her head meeting his eyes. The sadness in her eyes hit him like a wave and he totally understood how she felt. He studied her for a second before answering.

"I guess we are friends. We will try to be friend again. I mean if you want that. That's all I can give you right now. We can't go back and change things. I don't know maybe it is better this way; we have a different lives Karin."

"I know, I didn't expect," She replied but her voice trailed off when she looked at him. "That we will be the same, and thank you Toushiro for telling me."

She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Karin." He said, feeling guilty. This was a nightmare for him too. He didn't expect this to happen between them.

"I'm really glad you are alright after the battle Toushiro, and yes, I would like to be your friend."

Toushiro studied her face and saw the truth of her words mixe with the sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you Karin." He said softly.

Karin repeated the word 'I would like to be your friend' silently in her mind. She had the uncomfortable feeling that she was lying because she didn't think she wanted to be just friend. She could handle hating him, being angry at him, but she honestly didn't know how it would work out if she could just be around him and not be with him.

"So, what about Hinamori?" She asked him again, pushing all her worried away and telling herself that everything would be fine.

"What about her?"

"Well, she doesn't like me Toushiro, I saw her face when we met."

"Oh that, I thought I'm the only person who saw it." He chuckled softly at this.

"Do you think she will be okay with us being friends?"

"I will tell her everything, don't worry."

--

**I just want to show that Karin loves him, that was why she respects his decision. I make them grow up in this fic, so I suppose she will not be hot-tempered anymore. **

**I know it's heartbreaking... but they tell each other that they are friends right?... You will see if they really are or not in the next chaper...and just remind you all again... And again please review! :) You can tell me if it is too stressful... I will do something about it, I promise...This will be the last chapter for the heartbreaking moment between them**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

--

"I pass the test!" Karin shouted loudly when she went back to her house one day. Everyone, including Toushiro, Matsumoto, and Hinamori was sitting at the table when she came in.

"Oh, congratulation" Yuzu said and gave her a big hug. "I was wondered if you are going to pass that Math test or not."

"Of course, I will…I'm your sister. You should be proud of me." Karin replied, breaking into a big smile.

"What is it?" Rukia asked as she moved back from the stove waiting for the answer. She was trying to learn how to cook; if she was going to stay in the real world she had too, so far no one in Kurosaki residence proved to have a talent in cooking except Yuzu.

"I pass that test Rukia. I just feel so good right now, you have no idea how many nights I spent time studying." Karin replied grinning.

Karin was still on awe as Matsumoto and finally Toushiro pulled her into a hug of congratulations.

"That's great Karin." Toushiro said as he pulled away from her, stangely exhilarated by her happiness and touch. He knew how glad she was right now. Math was the subject that she hated the most, he could tell from what he saw when he visted her at school last time.

"Thanks." She looked at him and smiled widely.

"Kid, you don't have to hug her," Ichigo said as he narrowed his eyes. "just your lieutenant is enough!"

Rukia immediately rolled her eyes at this, she didn't understand how many times she had to tell the stupid representative shinigami who happened to be a guy she fell in love with that his sister already grew up.

Hinamori watched everything from the table, suddenly feeling like she was intruding some family moment. Her eyes clouded for a second when she saw that Toushiro hugged Karin. It seemed to her that Karin's hands stayed on his arms a second too long when she pulled back from him. She studied Karin's profile as the rest were talking excitedly. Karin wasn't someone she had expected to see. This girl was definitely pretty. She had a good sense of humor. She had an engaging smile and sparkling eyes, even though she still looked like a tomboy in her opinion. And to be honest, she was not surprised that Toushiro fell in love with her. 'But they were not together anymore. There is nothing I should be worried about. Shiro-chan told me not to worry.' She told herself trying to look at the bright side. However, no matter how hard she tried, at the back of her mind still kept asking the same question 'Does Shiro-chan still love her?'

...

Both Toushiro and Karin worked on being just friends, they were polite and found themselves quickly falling into the easy relationship they once had before becoming a couple. Toushiro focused his attention on Hinamori and worked on seeing Karin as a friend, and Ichigo's little sister only.

Everybody noticed the change between them because it was so sudden, but with Hinamori with Toushiro all the time, it was just too hard to ask a question, so they decided to enjoy the truce that seemed to have been created. However, Matsumoto made a mental note to ask her captain as soon as Hinamori went back to the Soul Society.

Rukia, on the other hand, decided to do something different. She saw the change that had occured between them. They were civil to each other, and even talking normally at time. She was wondered what had happened. She knew Karin well; all the time she had been staying in the real world, they became like best friends. And Karin had been telling her all problems that she couldn't tell her sister, which included the big misunderstanding of the 10th squad captain. She knew Karin was trying to act tough and also noticed that her mood sank lower each day, despite her outward cheerfulness. That was she decided to ask her when she had a chance.

"Karin," Rukia called Karin early in the morning when she was getting ready to go to school. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Karin stopped and followed Rukia to the room, not really upset that she was called.

"What's up?" She asked immediately as soon as the door was closed. The expression that Rukia was giving her made her feel a little uneasy. And she thought she knew what was coming next.

"Karin, tell me what's wrong?" Rukia started to say. "I'm your friend, tell me."

"Nothing" She replied, then shrugged trying to act casually.

But Rukia knew better. She sqweezed her hand and gave her a look that only implied 'I know you are lying.'

"Something happens Karin, I know it. Don't lie to me. You and Hitsugaya taicho had been civil to each other right now. What happened to the anger that you had? I can tell that you are hurting. You are not happy Karin, and I want to help you as a friend."

Karin immediately looked down at her feet, trying to fight the tear that had unexpectedly rushed to get out.

"You can't help me Rukia, not with this one." She told softly.

"Well, maybe you're wrong. Maybe I can help you." Rukia replied smiling.

"Rukia, I don't know it would hurt this much," She said finally. "This isn't how I expect. I mean if we break up because our relationship is forbidden, I'm prepared for that. But this...this is something different , I don't know how to explain...I...I feel like I regret everything, I feel like I miss those times when we were together, and you know the worst part is that I have to watch him with someone else, when I feel like that person should be me."

Rukia nodded when she saw that Karin was looking at her. She tried to undertstand everything, even though she didn't know much about it. At least she was glad that Karin chose to open up.

"You know I love him, and I still do," Karin continued as she wiped her eyes in frustration. "Ugh.. I hate crying."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"About this?" Karin asked with a laugh and a sniff "No, this never comes up in our conversation. He said he wants us to be friends. What am I supposed to say? Oh, I don't think being friends will work for me, so why don't you just dump your stupid girlfriend? I don't think so. We can't go back just like that Rukia."

And with this, Karin looked at window.

"You know what? I don't think he loves her really. I think he feels save with her. I never see him looking at her the way he used to look at me."

"And does he look at you?" Rukia asked studying her friend carefully. She wasn't sure if she liked that idea.

"No, I don't think he looks at me at all."

...

Well, so far Karin wasn't the only person who had a problem with this. While Hinamori was in the real world Toushiro had been pretty successful at keeping his thought away from Karin. But now that Hinamori had to go back to the Soul Society to learn more about using Kido for healing with Unohana taicho, he found himself more and more in Karin's company and he began to grow extremely uneasy because there was nothing to distract him away from everything that he had loved about her. Actually he got a strange feeling that Karin had been trying to avoid him, which shouldn't have mattered to him at all, but instead he found himself wondering what she was doing and why she wasn't doing it with him.

The first evening without Hinamori was spent with him and Matsumoto sitting in the Ichigo's bedroom with Ichigo and Rukia doing nothing. Karin was there once she got back from school. Matsumoto and Karin seemed to have a great time teasing both Ichigo and Rukia about their behavior because they seemed unable to sit there without looking at each other. Eventually Ichigo and Rukia left, leaving Matsumoto and Karin giggling foolishly together.Three of them stayed a little longer before Matsumoto excused herself and walked out to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"I'm going back soon." Toushiro said simply.

"Back? To Orihime's place or the Soul Society?"

"Orihime's place..I'm not going back to the Soul Society until my mission here is done."

"Toushiro, can I ask something?" She asked nervously. "Do you know why that arrancar attacked me?"

"To be honest, I don't know. But I intend to find out, and if It has anything to do with you, I promise I will protect you."

"Thank you, but I think I can take care of myself." She replied jokingly.

"Oh, really? You seem to have trouble protecting yourself so far."

"Oi, stop it. I'm just trying to figure out what to do with them." She replied before burst into laughter.

Warmth flooded Toushiro's body when he saw that she was laughing. This was the first time that he saw her real laughs and her real smiles since he returned back from the Soul Society and he found that he was trying to find ways to make her do that more often, just because he would like to see it.

After awhile they fell into a comfortable silence and just sat there watching the sky through the window. When Toushiro began to have trouble keeping his eyes open, he glanced over to find that Karin already fell asleep on Ichigo's bed. He watched her sleeping for a second, before walking over to her to wake her up and tell her to go back to her bedroom.

--

**I hope this chapter is better than the last one. And sappy, especially in the last part I know...but I think they deserve to have some moments together. And please review...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haven't updated this story for a week now... mainly because I don't know how I should write it... Take me awhile to figure out because I have many complaints about how depressing this story is, especially for HitsuKarin relationship. I hope after this chapter, you can guess what I have got planned for Hinamori at least.**

--

Hinamori was sitting in the 4th squad training ground. She hadn't visited the real world for a month now, because her training was getting harder and harder everyday and she hardly had time even for herself. It kind of made her sad that she had to break her promise with Toushiro. They hadn't seen each other for awhile now, even though she got a special permission from Yamamoto soutaicho to leave anytime she wanted, she still couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know exactly why she didn't want to go back to the real world, but she knew she felt extremely uncomfortable and out of place there; it was too hard to try to fit in.

"Hey," Kira greeted her from behind breaking the silence. He followed Hinamori to the training ground quietly hiding his reiatsu at the same time because he knew she was trying to avoid him.

"Oh," She said avoiding his eyes. "Hi."

Kira looked at the pretty black haired girl whom he had known for years, dating back to the days when he and she were at the academy together. They were friends and he knew that she was a fighter. He had seen her swearing that she would fight to protect everyone she loved. The moment she was assigned in the 5th squad, he knew she would fight for the one she worshiped. They were alike; when he was promoted to be the lieutenant of the 3rd squad, he was so certain that he was able to keep his eyes on everyone he loved, and followed his captain every order. But both of them failed because they had trusted wrong persons. The aftermath of knowing the truth, he found himself being lost because of the feeling of being left behind. Everything he had done was crushing against his confidence. But he knew she took it a lot harder than him; she was in the world of her own where she was incapable of separating logic from nonsense.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine," She said giving him an awkward smile. "What about you? Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for taking care of me." He said sincerely. "You do have a talent in healing."

"You don't have to thank me. It is what I should do after what happens..." She trailed off before deciding to continue. "I'm sorry for attacking you. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"It's okay, I know you were confused." He sighed and said. He still remembered the desperate day when Hinamori found out that her beloved captain was found nailed to the wall with blood spalshed everywhere. He still remembered her hysteric screams. "I'm sorry too."

Hinamori immediately gave him a questioning look.

"For criticizing you on being emotional and unable to distinguish official and personal matters" He continued. "I'm sorry that I release my zanpakuto against you. I shouldn't have done that. I should have known how you felt."

"Thank you," She smiled sadly. "But I think you did the right thing. I would have done the same thing to protect Aizen taicho, even though I know he was capable of taking care of himself."

"Same here." He replied chuckling before continued seriously "Don't blame yourself on what happened Hinamori. Everybody makes mistakes. We shouldn't dwell on the past, we should focus on the present.

"I know," She nodded. "And you should do the same Kira."

"I'm doing it right now."

"Then, we will do it together; forgeting the past and moving on." She said finally and looked at Kira.

Both of them knew instantly that they shared a mutual understanding on what had happened, and would try to help each other getting over it.

...

"Oi, Karin. Hurry up, will ya? Kiyoshi shouted when he was standing in front of Kurosaki residence. "We have our soccer practice today. If you keep being late like this I'm not going to wait for you. Kenji and others are there waiting for you already."

"Who cares!" Karin muttered to herself while she was checking her bag before leaving the house. She stopped and looked at her window when she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm back." Toushiro said as he entered her room through the window. "Where are you going?"

"Soccer practice." She replied simply before walking to the door. "Bye Touhiro, I will see you when I'm back."

Fifteen minutes later, Karin and Kiyoshi were walking towards the soccer field when she heard someone calling her name loudly.

"Oi, Karin!!"

She turned and saw that Toushiro, in his gigai, was coming towards her.

"Toushiro?"

"I just move back here," Toushiro said and winked at Karin when Kiyoshi wasn't looking. "I haven't been in this town for a long time."

"That's great." Karin replied smiling vaguely because she didn't understand why he came to see her in gigai, in front of her friend. And she really didn't know what to say to him

"Hello Toushiro," Kiyoshi cut in and said with a smile "Do you remember me? We used to play soccer together. You left immediately after the game ended. I didn't have a chance to thank you for helping us. We are going to the soccer field, do you want to join us?"

"Er, Who are you?" Toushiro asked as he looked at Kiyoshi trying to remember when did he see this guy.

"He is Kiyoshi, you have seen him before. Remember one of my teammates who wore glasses?" Karin said finally. 'That's why I told you to hang out with my friends' She thought to herself.

"I see you don't remember me, but you remember Karin. Did I miss something between you guys?" Kiyoshi asked jokingly, didn't realise how close he got to the truth.

Heat flooded Karin's cheek at this and she started walking quickly, while Toushiro stood frozen with his mouth hanging open.

"Where is everyone by the way?" Karin asked Kiyoshi. She know it was stupid to ask this question, of course, everyone would be waiting for them at the soccer field. But she was trying to sound casual as if Kiyoshi hadn't spoken at all even though she though she might start crying at any moment.

"Same place. They are waiting for us. We are late now."

Three of them talked about random things as they walked together. Karin could feel Toushiro's excitement building as they apparoached the soccer field. When they arrived it wasn't empty, since her teammates were waiting for her. Karin waved at them. Toushiro looked at her teammates; his good mood were threatened when he recognized that Kenji was there waving back at Karin. He felt a surge of jealousy shoot through him he eyed Kenji and batted it down.

"Hey Karin, " Kenji said looking at Toushiro at the same time.

"Hey," Karin replied smiling. "Kenji, this is Toushiro."

"Oh, Toushiro? Why do I feel like I have heard your name before? Are you the one who help us five years ago?

Toushiro nodded but didn't say anything. He had never liked Kenji and he still didn't; this guy made a comment on how short he was the first time they met.

"Oi, you have grown up lot!" Kenji spoke after observing his height. "You are not a super midget anymore. I'm glad."

Toushiro frowned and made mental note that he would personally come to take Kenji's soul when the time came. He swore this guy just knew how to attack him verbally.

"By the way, do you want to play with us?" Kenji asked. "You 're welcome to join."

"I don't think it's a good idea. You see he just got back, maybe he is tir-" Karin spoke up but Toushiro cut her off.

"I'll play," He said looking at Kenji before looking back at her. "If you want to."

Karin looked at him quzzically. She didn't quite understand the look in his eyes. He seemed determined to do something but she could't decide what.

"Okay," She said after a minute.

"Okay then," Kenji smiled. " We only have six people here, so we will seprated into two teams. You and Karin are together. Kiyoshi, do you want to stay with them? You can if you want to, you can take care of the goal. Touhsiro, the rule is simple. Fisrt team to score fives times wins."

"This isn't a fair match," Karin whispered when no one was looking at them.

"Why?" He asked back but Karin just laughed and shook her head.

"You will see."

Toushiro realized Karin was right when they began playing. There really wasn't a contest. Her teammates were good, but they were nothing compare to them. He and Karin quickly found a rhythm. They kicked the ball back and forth, anticipating each other. They knew each other's strengths and signals and Toushiro soon scored a goal. He felt great, feeling the wind on his face as he ran after the ball. He had missed this game, and he realized he had missed playing it with Karin too. He watched her chasing after the ball and he could see the excitement in her eyes. She was a natural at this. But he was paying attention to Karin for too long, and didn't notice that the ball was kicked pass him by Kenji.

"Shit!" He muttered to himself as he was looking at the ball.

"What happened?" Karin asked running towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry, the sun was in my eyes." He finally said after realized that he was staring at her face.

"Uh-huh" Karin said as she was looking up at the cloudy sky above, and raised her eyebrow. "Don't do that again, you will destroy your reputation. These guys have heard a lot about you."

"It won't happen again." He said gravely.

"And it better not Toushiro." Karin said laughing. "I don't want to lose."

Toushiro was true to his word and they quickly won the game as Karin scored the final goal. Karin was laughing loudly when she knew that they won.

"You were right." Toushiro said to Karin as soon as the game finished.

"I told you," Karin looked up at him and laughed. "It's not fair."

"That was good." Kenji told Toushiro sincerely. "We should do it some time soon."

"Yeah, if you ignore the fact that the only goal you scored was because Toushiro were too busy watching Karin to defend." Kiyoshi said laughing before looking at both Karin and Toushiro.

...

"What was that taicho?" Matsumoto asked her captain with a serious voice when she saw that he made his way back to the side of the soccer field to rest.

"What was what?"

"What was that back there?" Matsumoto asked again gesturing towards the field.

"It's nothing," Toushiro replied. "Those guys wanted to play so I played."

"Taicho, that is not what I mean and you know it. What are you doing?" She asked him worriedly while watching his face.

"I'm not doing anything Matsumoto, It's just a game," He replied and sighed with frustration as his eyes were making their ways back to Karin.

"You know it's not just a game taicho. You have never liked childish stuffs and you know you wouldn't play it if Karin wasn't there." She said stiffly and pursed her lips."Don't do anything stupid taicho. You are playing with someone's feeling."

Toushiro was left alone after his lieutenant walked away. He knew Matsumoto was right. He saw the look in her eyes when she warned him; she was worried about him. Even he hated to admit it, he knew that he had a respect for her and he should have listened to her. For him, the last couple of weeks had been very easy pretending that everything was fine, but he knew his thought strayed more to Karin than Hinamori. He hadn't gone back to the Soul Society to visit Hinamori even once after knowing the truth and he knew he had a hard time staying away from Karin. Deep down he knew his mission was just an excuse to stay close to her.

**--**

**Done! and again please review! Don't kill me Noka-chan, I'm about to write Whoops! now. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

--

Toushiro quickened his pace until he caught up with Karin after the soccer practice and the two of them walked together in an odd silence, each one lost in their own thoughts about the same subject.

Karin was fumbling with her new shoes as she walked when she tripped on a root that was sticking out of the ground in front of her. Toushiro's arm shot out automatically catching her before hitting the ground and pulled her back up.

"Are you okay?" He asked while his hand stilling holding her arms.

"Yeah," She replied gruffly. "I'm fine. What are you doing Toushiro?"

"I thought I was keeping you from falling." He said and gave her a confused look.

"Don't be daft." She yelled. "That's not what I mean. What are you doing here? Why did you go to the soccer practice with me? Honestly, you have never gone there with me, why now?"

Toushiro was shocked that Karin yelled at him in frustration as she pushed him and he stumbled back a few steps. He was too stunned to come up with a response.

"Answer me one question Toushiro." She continued.

"Okay," He replied, not sure why Karin was suddenly angry at him. He thought they were going to be friends and so far their friendship was going very well.

"Why are you with Hinamori?" She asked, her hands going to her hips.

"I don't think that it's a go-"

"You know why think you are with her?" She said, not allowing him to finish the sentence.

Toushiro just stood there listening to Karin, he was pretty sure he didn't want to know why.

"I think you are afraid. You are afraid to hurt her because she is your friend."

"No, that's not true." He shot back. "I love Hinamori, I already told you that I love her."

"Oh," She said throwing up her hand. "Don't even start that with me because it goes back to the question I just asked you. What are you doing here with me? And don't give me the excuse that you are here to protect me. I have never seen any arrancars since that day."

Toushiro opened his mouth to protest that she was wrong but nothing came out. He tried to tell himself that what she said wasn't true, even though a tiny voice at the back of his heart seemed to think that she had a point.

Karin took another step toward him and jammed her finger into his chest.

"If she is you choice, like you keep insisting she is," She said, poking him in the chest with each word towards the end. "Then you better start acting like it. I don't have time for this. And I'm trying to do what you wanted, so I would appreciate a little help from your end. Got it? It's not good to appear there right in front of my friends and act like you are jealous of me and Masaru. And don't follow me."

"Yeah," He could only nod before Karin turned and stormed away.

...

The next day Toushiro sat and watched Orihime scurried from the kitchen and back, bringing plate after plate of sweets for his lieutenant.

"You really don't have to do this," He tried to tell Hinamori to stop, but she wouldn't hear it.

"Why are you here taicho?" Matsumoto asked her captain who seated beside her while chewing sweets. "I thought you are going to see Karin today."

"Why you have to eat so much Matsumoto?" He groaned and asked his lieutenant annoyingly as he ignored the question. The truth was he was trying to decide whether to talk to her in front of Orihime. Then he decided that he might as well since he knew his lieutenant and Orihime were pretty close. She probably told Orihime everything once he left anyways.

"Well, you know I considered you more than a lieutenant." He said uncertain where to begin "And you know you are my friend too."

Matsumoto looked at him concernedly. This wasn't something she expected to hear from her young captain. She knew he had to swallow his pride to say this and deep down she could help but wonder if it concerned the subject they talked yesterday.

"Orihime-chan," She called loudly. "Do you think it's a good idea to bake chocolate cake today?"

"Oh," Orihime said gleefully. "That's a good idea. I have been trying to bake chocolate cake for awhile now. I have a recipe for it, can you help me?"

"Of course I will," She said. "But we don't have anything."

"Don't worry," Orihime said taking Matsumoto's hint. "I will go get what we need, you and Hitsugaya taicho can stay here and talk."

And with that, Orihime walked to her bedroom to get a wallet and walked out of the door leaving Toushiro and Matsumoto alone.

"Now taicho, you know I will always help you. Whatever it is," She said and turned to look at him, wondering what was going on.

"Thank you," He sighed and looked at her. He was glad that Matsumoto knew he was uncomfortable to talk in front of Orihime, and he was very grateful that Orihime knew this too. "You were right about everything."

After that Matsumoto listened in silence as Toushiro told her about everything. He told her his big misunderstanding with Karin when he got back to the real world during the war and how he felt towards everything after finding the truth.

"Now everything is all mixed up," He said finally. "I can't stop thinking about Karin and it is a big problem."

"Right, do you love Hinamori?" She asked. She was sure that she knew his answer, but she just wanted him to say it. The truth was, She knew what had happened to her captain for awhile, even though he didn't tell her anything.

"Yes, of course. I mean she is my friend; she is a person I grew up with. But I don't know if I really love her more than just friends."

"Do you love Karin?"

"Yes," He paused and said, feeling relieve that he finally admitted that out loud to someone. "And this can't work."

"Well, it certainly doesn't work for you taicho." She responded with a smirk.

"Do you think it's funny?" He demanded as he shot up. "This is serious. I can't lose both of them. Hinamori is my best friend; we understand each other because we have been through the same experience. I feel sorry for her about the whole Aizen thing. And Karin, she is my friend too; she saves my life. Our relationship starts because we are friend and she is always there with me. I can't hurt one of them."

"But you don't seem to be happy with your choice taicho."

"How can you tell that I'm not happy with it?" He asked confused.

"Well," Matsumoto smirked and replied. "You are here telling me everything."

Toushiro opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He knew Matsumoto was right, the fact that he was here telling her everything indicated that he wasn't happy with the choice he made. Otherwise Matsumoto would have no chance smirking at him like what she was doing right now.

"I think," She continued glancing at her captain. "You need some time to think taicho. I know both of them are important to you. I have been working to with you long enough to know get to know them and I consider them as my friends too. But taicho, it's time for you to choose."

"I could live without Karin when I hated her." He said lamely.

"True," She agreed. "But that isn't a case and we both know it."

"But you know I can't leave Hinamori, not after what she had been through." He continued. "It's not fair."

"Life is not fair taicho," She said softly. "And if you are staying with Hinamori because you are sorry for her about Aizen taicho, I can say that it's not fair either. Hinamori deserves someone who loves her and understands her, not someone who feels obligated. It's also not her fault that she didn't return your feeling five years ago too. But you can't choose the one you love taicho."

…

That evening Toushiro looked up when he heard the knock on the door.

"Ichigo?" He asked uncertainly. He could feel the shinigami representative's reiatsu but didn't understand why he came to visit him at this time. "What's wrong?"

"Karin" Ichigo whispered.

"What about her? Isn't she supposed to be at the house?"

"No," Ichigo shook his head and continued. "She is missing."

"What do you mean?" he asked as his heart began to pound madly. "How could she be missing?"

"She went to the soccer practice as usual, and she didn't come back." Ichigo said, his voice shaking.

"How did you know about this?" He demanded lowly.

"I went to the soccer field because she wasn't home yet but no one was there. Rukia already called all of her teammates but none of them knew where she was. They all said she left early."

"What?" He practically yelled at Ichigo who was standing right in front of him.

"I need you help Toushiro," Ichigo said. "As much as I hate to admit it, you know her well; you probably know where she goes. And please tell me if there is anything I should know about my sister."

"Taicho!" Matsumoto suddenly appeared next to him. "I have news from the Soul Society. Unohana taicho sent me a hell butterfly to tell me that Hinamori disappeared when she was coming here."

Toushiro glanced at Ichigo from the corner of his eyes; he knew Ichigo was so worried about his little sister and was shocked to hear news from his lieutenant at the same time. He too, was worried about them, but he just particularly skilled at hiding his emotions. The fact that both Karin and Hinamori disappeared at the same time bothered him greatly, but he was thinking more about the welfare of Karin right now, because he knew Hinamori could take care of herself for awhile if something happened; she was a lieutenant after all. But Karin wouldn't last that long if she had to fight a hollow or an arrancar.

"What should we do taicho?" Matsumoto asked worriedly.

"There is nothing you can do."

Three of them turned their heads to see who was in the room with them, and it was unmistakable that the person who just appeared in the room was the former captain of the 3rd squad, the same person who betrayed the Soul Society, and the other shinigamis who were his comrades and peers.

"Gin!" Toushiro and Matsumoto said at the same time with eyes widened in disbelief.

--

**I know it's a bad place to end. But as I said Gin is in this story, and yeah, he is back from now on. And please review!**


End file.
